You talk to much
by RedSniperTail
Summary: When Jake had let Kite into his house,he certainly didn't expect things to go the way they did. Just a little Yaoi fluffiness.
1. Chapter 1

Just a little yaoi fluffiness between my Oc and is my first romantic type of story,so sorry if it isn't the ,Enjoy!

He didn't know when it started or why it started,but the fact itself kept haunting him. Jake couldn't deny the fact that he had a crush on the Galaxy-Eye's user,Kite. It had just started off as a little crush,you know,getting all stuttery when he was around,and his face going a small shade of red from time to time. Over time,those feelings got stronger and stronger,until he started to develop a crush on him. He swore to himself to never tell anyone,no matter how much it was killing him inside to tell somebody. Little did Jake know,today was gonna be a day he wasn't gonna forget.

Jake sighed in comfort as he leaned back in his chair. Today just felt like such a relaxing day. He had his computer on his lap,a good book,a nice cup of hot chocolate,and his house all to himself. No friends to bug him,it was just gonna be a nice,relaxing-

Ding-Dong!

Oh screw you irony.

Jake sighed,closing his laptop and placing it to the side."Who is it?"Jake called out to the door.

"It's Kite. Mind if I come in for a bit?"Jake felt his face turn a light shade of red. He even stuttered a bit when he answered.

"S-Sure,come in."Jake stuttered a bit,his blush starting to fade a bit. When Kite came in,he was wearing his usual outfit,carrying his laptop in his hands."What do you need Kite?"Jake asked,his voice no longer stuttering.

"Well,the connection at my place is messing with my laptop for some reason. You don't mind if I do a bit of work from here do you?"Kite asked,somehow not noticing the faint tint of red of Jake's cheeks.

"Uhh...sure go ahead."Jake said,moving some stuff around so Kite could sit down."You don't mind if I'm on my laptop,do you? It won't interfere with your work will it?"

"Do whatever you want. I won't be here for that long anyway."Jake nodded and went back to what he was doing on his laptop while Kite was doing his work. Jake was just listening to some music,until his laptop started to beep.'Ugh,why does someone want to videochat with me now? Oh well,let's see who it is.'Jake sighed and checked the username of the video chatter,the username was 'Feel-The-Flow'."Uhh...Kite? Do you know who's username is Feel-The-Flow?"Jake asked,getting a groan of annoyance from Kite.

"It's wants somebody to bug today."Kite sighed,not taking his attention off his rolled his eyes and clicked the accept button,Yuma's face appearing on the screen.

"What do you need Yuma?"Jake asked.

"Do you know where Kite is? He promised me a duel today and I can't find him anywhere!"Yuma whined,throwing his arms in the air a bit dramatically. Jake thought for a moment. Kite was busy with his work,so he probably only said he'd duel Yuma to keep him from bugging him.

"Um... 't seen Yuma!"Jake said a bit quickly,ending the call before Yuma could say anything else.

"Thanks Jake.I really can't be bothered with him today."Kite said with a small smile on his face.

"Anytime Kite...Hey Kite? Mind if I ask you a question?"Jake asked,a small blush on his face.

"Sure,go ahead Jake."

Jake seemed to go silent for a moment,but then soon started to speak up again."Is there anyone...you know...you have a crush on?"Jake asked a bit seemed to freeze up for a moment,but he responded anyway.

"Why do you ask?"Kite asked,hiding the blush on his face.

"Well...it's just that...I've been having these feelings for someone lately...and I'm not sure how to tell them. Do you have any advice?"Jake asked,not noticing the beet red blush on that made it's way onto Kites face.

"Uhh...well I would say...that you just be honest with that person and even if they reject you,you have the satisfaction of knowing you tried."Kite didn't know why it felt hard for him to say it but it did.

Jake seemed to be silent,almost as if what Kite said had shocked him."Umm...Kite? Can you close your eyes for a second?"Jake asked a bit quickly.

Kite had a confused look on his face but did what he said,even if his face was cherry heard a bit of shuffling,so he assumed Jake was moving. What happened next came as a surprise. Jake had placed his lips full against Kite's,a bright blush covering both their faces.

The two soon pulled away after a need for awkward silence filled the room."I-I am so sorry Kite.I didn't mean to do that! I Just...I just-"Jake was soon silenced when Kite pressed his lips against Jake's,silencing him soon pulled away after a few seconds.

"You talk too much sometimes."Kite said with a small smile,deepening Jake's blush a closed his laptop,and stood up off the floor."How about you and me go out for a bit and than we can go see a movie or something?"Kite asked.

"Don't you have some work to finish?"Jake asked,his blush fading a bit.

"It can wait till tomorrow. My father can wait till than. Come on,let's go."Kite took Jake's hand in his own,and walked out of Jake's house,the smile never leaving his face or Jake's face the whole time they were out.

So there we go,that was my first romance story! Let me know what you guys think in the reviews,and let me know if you have any requests for me,just leave them in the review! RedSniperTail,signing out!


	2. First Date

Next chapter to my story. Enjoy!

Heartland City looked absolutely beautiful during the night time. The lights illuminated the city,making it a sight to behold. It was also the best place for a first date.

Kite and Jake were walking around Heartland City,taking time to admire the bright lights all around the city rather than going anywhere in particular."It's amazing how beautiful the city looks at night."Jake said,a smile plastered on his face.

"Yea,it makes it the perfect place to be."Kite said with a small smile of his own on his what caught his attention was the fact that Jake was staring at him."What? Do I have something on my face?"Kite asked with a small laugh.

"Yea,an incredibly cute pair of lips."Jake said with a small smiled gently and before the two could share a kiss…

"Hey Kite! Hey Jake! It's me Yuma!"

I said it once and I'll say it again,Screw you Irony!

Kite and Jake quickly pulled with a deep blush staining both their cheeks until Yuma had wrapped an arm around both their shoulders."Hey guys! I didn't know you two would be out here tonight!"Yuma said with a large smile on his face.

Jake let out a fake laugh."Hey did you know where I was?"Jake said,trying his best to contain his anger right now since this was supposed to be a night for just him and Kite.

"I had Quinton track your D-Gazer and then I just followed the signal.I didn't know you and Kite would be hanging out! You don't mind if I tag along do ya?"Yuma asked. Kite was about ready to shout at Yuma but decided against it. He didn't wanna ruin this night anymore than it already was.

"Sure,you can tag along."Kite managed to choke out. He was somewhere on the verge of wanting to hurt Yuma,or throw him into a trash can. He certainly did have the size to fit in one.

So for the next few hours,Yuma had tagged along with Jake and Kite. Despite the fact that they both wanted to pitch him off the nearest when something finally caught Yuma's eye,he ran off,completely ditching Jake and ,it was more of a relief for Jake and Kite,who took off running the first chance they got.

~scene change~

When they had finally got back to Jake's house,they were both out of breath from running for so two walked inside,plopping themselves onto the couch.

"I'm sorry."Kite suddenly apologized,making Jake give him a look of confusion.

"Hm? What are you apologizing for?"Jake asked him,making Kite sigh.

"If Yuma hadn't shown up,this night would have been better and we could have had more time to ourselves and-"Kite was suddenly cut off when Jake pressed his lips against his,a light blush stinging his face when he pulled away.

"You talk too much,you know that?"Jake said with a small laugh."Look,I agree that Yuma can be annoying when he's as long as I got to spend time with you,this night was fun for me."Jake smiled gently at Kite.

"Well,"Kite started."As long as you had fun,so did I."Kite gave Jake a small kiss on the head,snuggling closer to blushed a bit and wrapped a blanket around him and Kite,the duo soon drifting off to a deep sleep.

So anyways,hope you all enjoyed the second chapter! Let me know if you want a third,,and I will work on it as soon as possible. RedSniperTail,signing out!


End file.
